The Jack Sparrow Rap
by BG Sparrow
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Jack does a rap. Self explanitory, don't you think? If you're curious, go on and read it. I guarentee you'll love it. NEW! The Jack Sparrow Rap in PotC: The Musical! You'll still love it. :D
1. The Jack Sparrow Rap

Okay, for those of you that have read my PotC fic, 'Yo ho, yo ho!' you already know this! But for those of you who don't, read The Jack Sparrow Rap. Maybe it'll even get you curious enough to read the story of how the rap came to be, but if not, just tell me what you thought of this! It's 100 percent original, so please don't steal! It one of my few works of genius! Hope you all enjoy it! thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from/ related to PotC, but man, if I did...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Jack Sparrow Rap**

Got me ship back  
It's in tact  
Sails are black  
That's a fact  
Step back  
So I can let go  
And ye otta know  
The name is Sparrow  
I sing yo ho  
While drinkin' rum  
With the scum  
I call me crew  
And they do  
What I tell them to  
'Cause I'm in charge  
The captain livin' large  
The man they call sarge  
Been at sea me whole life  
Don't got a wife  
Bravin' the waves  
And charmin' the maids  
Evil monkey took me name  
Barbossa's to blame  
And it's lame  
To reach out and steal me fame  
That's alright, though  
I don't care, yo  
I'm an easy goin' guy  
Especially on the eyes  
Steal, cheat, and lie  
Til the day I die  
That's the life fore me  
No land, all sea  
Just like me enemy  
Who can't catch me  
'Cause he's to slow  
For this Sparrow  
Who's always on the go  
Lookin' for the satisfaction  
Of gettin' some action  
With Bootstrap's kid  
And Elizabeth  
Don't touch me ship  
'Cause I will flip  
Give ye the slip  
And get upset  
Like the lass with the corset  
You can bet  
I'll be on tap  
Back with another rap  
Hearin' ya'll clap  
But first I'll chill  
And take me nap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**. Please Review .**


	2. PotC: The Musical Scene

**OMG!! Almost two years ago I posted The Jack Sparrow Rap (though it's over three years old on paper now), and I've gotten amazing responses!! THANK YOU ALL THAT READ AND REVIEWED!!!**

**Now, this is kind of silly really. I'm a senior in high school now (I graduate next Thursday, but my last day is this Friday), and for one of my courses this year, I took Theater Appreciation (seeing as how I'm involved with musicals every year, once in cast and twice as student director). And for our Theater final, we have to take a publishesd work and make it into a musical - Of course I thought Pirates! But I was at a loss of what to do because we have to write a song for the project, provide lyrics, set a scene, ect. Then, like today 7th period, it hit me. The Jack Sparrow Rap! So below is my 'scene' for my Theater Final Project (that I'm blowing off to post this right now cause I'm too excited), and I hope you enjoy the little scene I made for the Rap! Thanks for making it a success!!**

**(Yes. I saw Pirates 3. Kicked all the booty in the world, lol. Huzzah for Thursday 8 PM shows!)**

* * *

SCENE SELECTION

Act I, Scene XIV - CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

Jack Sparrow has just escaped hanging in Port Royal with some help from Will and Elizabeth and has finally returned to captain the Black Pearl after twelve years. He and his new misfit crew celebrate their victory.

* * *

_(A DARK SILHOUETTE blocks out the sun as it flies high into the cloudless sky, water spraying in all directions. A loud THUD sounds as JACK SPARROW lands on the deck of the BLACK PEARL, his first mate GIBBS helping him to his feet. The CREW gathers round to welcome back their captain.)_

**JACK  
**Thought you were supposed to keep to the code?

**GIBBS**  
We figured they were more actual… guidelines.

**JACK**  
_(Takes hat from COTTON)_  
Thank you.

_(JACK steps up to the wheel, admiring it again after a long separation. The Pearl has been his one true love other than the sea, and he is glad that he finally reunited with it. MARTY is up on the rigging and cheers.)_

**MARTY**  
Let's hear it for the Captain! Yeah!

_(The CREW shouts in a celebratory manner, bringing a large grin to Jack's face as three 'Huzzahs' are bellowed from around him. JACK turns to them after their cheers subside. His smile fades, and the crew immediately stiffens.)_

**JACK**  
Gentlemen, let it be known that I am your captain again, and there will be no lollygagging on this deck unless we are within reasonable distance of Tortuga, savvy? So what does this tell you?

_(A silence and blank stares from the CREW until GIBBS speaks up.)_

**GIBBS  
**_(questionably)_  
We're… going to… Tortuga?

_(Another silence in which JACK stares at his CREW.)_

**JACK  
**_(shouts)_  
Well you heard him! Tortuga! Man the braces and hoist sails!

_(CREW begins to run around feverently at the orders as Jack walks around the ship to make sure duties are being fulfilled, a prideful step carrying him. MUSIC begins to set in.)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
All of you are going to do as I say from now on! Why?

**GIBBS  
**He's Captain Jack Sparrow!

**JACK  
**What?

**MARTY  
**Captain Jack Sparrow!

**JACK  
**_(smirks and stops walking)_  
One more time 'cause I love hearing it.  
_(puts hand to ear)_

**CREW  
**_(shouts)_  
Captain Jack Sparrow!

**JACK  
**_(smiles in satisfaction as he continues walking, the CREW still bustling behind him)  
_And this is what I do.

_(Various sounds of the SHIP fall into a steady, catchy rhythm as JACK strides along the deck.)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
Got me ship back  
It's in tact  
Sails are black  
Step back  
So I can let go  
And ye outta know  
The name is-  
_(points to CREW)_

**CREW  
**_(shouts)_  
SPARROW!!

**JACK  
**I sing yo ho  
While drinking rum _(MARTY swings by with a bottle, and JACK grabs it)  
_With the scum  
I call me crew  
And the do  
What I tell them to  
Cause I'm-

**CREW  
**CHARGE!!!

**JACK  
**The captain livin'-

**CREW  
**LARGE!!!

**JACK  
**The man they call-

**CREW  
**SARGE!!!

**JACK**  
Been at sea me whole life  
Don't got a wife  
Bravin' the waves  
_(SCARLET and GISELLE come to either side of JACK flirtatiously, and he swings his arms around them)_ And charmin' the maids

_(SCARLET and GISELLE EXIT as JACK THE MONKEY falls on JACK'S SHOULDER.)_

**JACK **(cont'd)  
_(points to JACK THE MONKEY)  
_Evil monkey took me name  
Barbossa's to blame  
_(EXIT JACK THE MONKEY)  
_And it's lame to reach out  
And steal my fame  
It's all right though  
I don't care, yo

_(JACK jumps up onto side of ship, holding onto the RIGGING as the CREW continues to work and intensify the rhythm.)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
I'm an easy going' guy  
Especially on the eyes  
Steal cheat and lie  
Til the day I die  
_(turns toward the sea, breeze setting in)  
_That's the life for me  
No land, all sea  
Just like me enemy  
Who can't catch me  
Cause he's too slow  
For this Sparrow  
Who's always on the go

_(JACK jumps off side of ship and continues stride around the ship)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
Looking for the satis-

**CREW**  
FACTION!!!

**JACK  
**Of getting' some-

**CREW**  
ACTION!!!

**JACK  
**With Bootstrap's kid and-

**GIBBS  
**ELIZABETH!!!

_(MUSIC Stops as JACK turns, very annoyed with GIBBS)_

**JACK  
**Must you keep shouting? This is MY interlude!

**GIBBS**  
What? _(issues to Fort Charles where WILL and ELIZABETH are waving)  
_They're sayin' goodbye.

**JACK  
**Oh.

_(MUSIC strikes up again, the ships rhythm beat picking up right where it left off. JACK continues his rap.)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
Don't touch me ship  
Cause I will flip  
Give ye the slip  
And get upset  
Like the lass with the corset _(waves off to ELIZABETH as he walks)_

_(JACK heads down a flight of stairs on the ship and stand in front of two large double doors.)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
You can bet  
I'll be on tap

_(DOORS open behind him)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
Back with another rap  
_(takes a step back)  
_Hearin' y'all clap  
_(takes handles on DOORS)  
_But first I'll chill  
And take me nap.

_(JACK closes the DOORS loudly, and all activity on deck stops as the crew looks around, the catchy rhythm gone. They look at the DOORS silently)_

**JACK** (cont'd)  
_(v.o. from within CAPTAIN'S CABIN)  
_I didn't say you could stop!

(CREW rushes back to their duties, ready to make for Tortuga.)


End file.
